Vu/Gallery
Season 1 Honk S1E9 Sumo and Vu Smiling.png S1E9 Sumo and Vu Smiling2.png S1E9 Sumo and Vu Smiling3.png Zoo Kids getting off the bus.png YAY! I'M FINALLY IN A ZOO!.png Is anybody missing here.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png Show me that you still have 5 fingers in each hand.png 0044543225.png ITSBREEHN!!!.png It's not my fault if I'm allergic to animals!.png Samuel, get up. The floor is dirty.png Ms. Baker, I threw up. HELP!.png Iuga.jpg Puddle Eyes Give me the ball Vu.png Oh no. Play time is over.png No spelling bee.png Ms. Baker, I don't like the vision bee.png Why are you mad at me, Baker.png Jeff, just give it a try.png L.png That's really good, man!.png 044769231.png GASP.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png Average Jeff Let have a roit!!!.png Average Jeff 10.png 1009476820.png Neighborhood Grill S1E21 Talking about birds.png S1E21 Bird Noises.png Suspended Is it part of the class, Mr. Jones.png Gilben is about to blow up.png Turtle Hats Dudes, we don't know.png 3343434343.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png Straight Illin That was lame, Jeff.png I dare you to kiss Kimby!.png OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!.png 64445554444666.png 90067787445.png Don't take my milk!.png Vu taking off a shoe.png Brady with no glasses.png So sick, Belson.png SI3.png SI6.png 9900880088.png SI13.png SI14.png SI17.png Detention Clarence Season 1 Episode 42 Still.jpg Captura de pantalla (3183).png Captura de pantalla (3187).png Captura de pantalla (3209).png Lil' Buddy Captura de pantalla (1544).png Captura de pantalla (1600).png In the Library!.png Captura de pantalla (1604).png Captura de pantalla (1642).png Captura de pantalla (1643).png Captura de pantalla (1648).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png What are they going to do to Clarence.png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Gilben on TV.png Come on Gilben, another perfect game.png Screenshot (486).png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png My name is not George.png Screenshot (490).png Screenshot (494).png Jeff, buddy, you okay.png Okay, no more mr. nice guy.png Screenshot (496).png Jeff, please don't be mad.png Screenshot (503).png Season 2 Lost Playground Screenshot (612).png Screenshot (678).png Screenshot (684).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (695).png Freedom Cactus Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (393).png Time Crimes Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-08.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-16.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-25.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-00.png Screenshot (342).png Screenshot (343).png Saturday School Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-45-38.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-45-56.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-46-34.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-52-33.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-47-30.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-48-36.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-51-31.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-52-04.png Field Trippin' 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 30900.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 37867.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 42800.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-35-13.png The Tails of Mardrynia Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion_645145.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion_647147.jpg Bug in my eye!.png Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1034201.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 251300.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 253433.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 258100.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 258767.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 261733.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 269933.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 472833.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 501600.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 505467.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 521533.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 556567.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 575833.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 589500.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 592033.jpg Space Race Space Race (Clarence) 121388.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (31).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (86).png Sumo goes wild.gif CLARENCE! YOU TOLD THEM.png Who wants to play in for Sumo.png No way in hell, man!.png Screenshot (141).png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (144).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (569).png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure Why are you there, Clarence.png Birthday Birthday 6.jpg Did you ever take a shower, Vu.png Birthday 5.jpg You're so gross, Clarence!.jpg Birthday 14.jpg Well, I guess this would be the worst birthday party ever.png Birthday 15.jpg Birthday 17.jpg Happy Birthday 1.png Happy Birthday 2.png Birthday 27.jpg Birthday 29.jpg Birthday 30.jpg Birthday 32.jpg Birthday 35.jpg Birthday 40.jpg What is it. What is it!.png A BIKE!.png Oh no, I don't know how to ride a bike.png IMG 2825.jpg Really, Ms. Wendle.png IMG 2827.jpg IMG 2833.jpg IMG 2837.jpg Best Birthday Ever!!!.png Capture The Flag Screenshot (4967).png Screenshot (4974).png IMG 3176.JPG Screenshot (4978).png Screenshot (4979).png Screenshot (4981).png Run for lives, guys!.png Screenshot (5021).png Screenshot (5023).png We'll start the ritual soon.png Screenshot (5027).png Screenshot (5031).png Screenshot (5033).png Screenshot (5037).png IMG 3134.JPG Screenshot (5048).png We got them, dudes!.png Let's get these back to Sumo!.png Attack, NOW!!!.png IMG 3180.JPG IMG 3135.JPG IMG 3119.JPG Splash!.png Breehn falling.png Screenshot (5055).png 522YJO33454.png Screenshot (5067).png Screenshot (5096).png Screenshot (5102).png Stop them, my pawns!!!.gif Attacked by a water balloon.gif GET BELSON, EVERYONE!!!.png Season 3 Clarence for President Screenshot (2621).png Jeff put drugs in the milk.png Flood Brothers Clarence finally gets a sleepover.png Pool's Out For Summer POFS57.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Shoop is not coming out.png Public Radio Put it there.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1281).png CATM (1283).png Cool Guy Clarence The next day in school.png Screenshot (1748).png Screenshot (1756).png Big Trouble in Little Aberdale BTLA54.png BTLA55.png BTLA56.png BTLA64.png Yeah, we need back up here..png Chadsgiving The home of Chad's parents.png You guys are my new Jeff and Sumo.png Chad, my boy, it's great to see you again.png Take a chill pill, Chad.png Go with the flow.png That's it! I can't take this no more! I'm out!.png Talent Show Welcome to the Talent Show!.png 7gd8b.jpg Suck it, Breehn!.png In your face, Breehn 1.png In your face, Breehn 2.png Captura de pantalla (5057).png Captura de pantalla (5062).png Captura de pantalla (5070).png Captura de pantalla (5076).png Captura de pantalla (5083).png Captura de pantalla (5091).png Captura de pantalla (5096).png Captura de pantalla (5099).png RC Car ICE CREAM!!!.png Now I know how The Jolly Olly Man feels!.png Anywhere But Sumo Summer is finally here!!!.png Anywhere But Sumo 111.png Shorts Belson Touch Clarence - Belson Touch (Short) 76043.jpg Clarence - Belson Touch (Short) 77544.jpg Separation Anxiety Screenshot (1059).png Screenshot (1061).png Screenshot (1062).png Screenshot (1064).png Screenshot (1065).png Screenshot (1066).png Screenshot (1068).png Screenshot (1069).png Screenshot (1070).png Screenshot (1071).png Screenshot (1073).png Screenshot (1085).png Screenshot (1086).png Claw Machine There's Vu....png I'll get an adult for help.png Please save me.png What the heck should I do.png I suck at this thing.png A sock....png 92443.png I didn't want this.png Why, God.png I want my money back!.png What the hell are you doing, kid.png Wait, I'm not lying!!!.png Miscellaneous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|3nd row, 5th kid Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries